The Dark Side of the Moon
by alldatjazz
Summary: It's day two of the new school year and Stiles is still reeling from the events of the Season 2 finale. He's sad about his unrequited love for Lydia, who is still happy and in love with Jackson. He also keeps having strange dreams about Derek, who he still doesn't trust. To make matters worse, Derek says he needs Stiles for something - but for what? Derek/Stiles
1. Dreams, Reflections, and Fantasies

The Dark Side of the Moon

Derek's lips traced Stiles' collarbone. He whimpered, feeling the hard-on in his underwear twitching, aching for more. Derek smirked, rubbing his scruff against Stiles' smooth, hairless chest. "Please... please, Derek," the words dripped from Stiles' open, gasping mouth as he arched against the heavy, muscular body that lay on top of him.

"Soon..." Derek cooed, relishing every second of seeing Stiles skinny, smooth body writhing beneath him. He felt his own hard-on throbbing, ready to enter the younger boy. But it would have to wait. He wanted to enjoy this as long as he possibly could.

Derek moved down toward Stiles' belly button, licking and kissing the entire way. Finally, he reached Stiles' hips. He licked and gently bit them thoroughly, making his way to the center where Stiles' throbbing erection was leaking precum onto his underwear.

"You really want this, don't you?" Derek teased, planting gentle kisses on the tip of Stiles' penis through his briefs. In reply, Stiles let out a loud moan, digging his hands into the sheets of his bed. The combination of Dereks soft lips and his manly scruff occasionally rubbing against Stiles' shaft was almost too much for him to handle. All he wanted was to feel Derek inside him, controlling him, loving him.

"PLEASE, Derek! Fuck me now! Please... Please..."

"Please..."

"Pl..."

* * *

"Please!" Stiles snapped awake, his alarm clock blaring an annoying beeping noise. He looked at the display as he hit the snooze button. In bright, red numbers, the alarm clock informed him that it was only 7:15 AM. Why was he awake this early?

Oh, right. It was the second day of school. He'd nearly forgotten that summer was already over. Stiles looked at the empty space next to him in his bed, his mind still consumed by the dream he'd been having. His briefs felt sticky, and pulling off the covers confirmed what he'd felt - Stiles' underwear were completely covered in cum.

Letting out a sigh, he stood up out of bed. Stiles' had been working out a little bit over the summer. After staring at a bunch of totally ripped werewolves, your self-esteem starts to take a beating. However, he couldn't really tell much of a difference. He was a little bit more toned, sure, but he was still way skinnier than Scott, Derek, and Jackson. Pushing the thought from his mind, Stiles tossed his sticky underwear on the floor by his desk, and searched his dresser for a clean pair.

Twenty minutes later, Stiles' was clean and dressed for another incredibly exciting day at Beacon Hills High School. After saying goodbye to Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles was in his (slightly scratched) jeep and ready to go. When Stiles was alone, as he was on the way to school, he couldn't stop thinking about Lydia. Was it bad that he'd hoped that Jackson would really die?

It wasn't that he had anything against Jackson exactly (aside from the fact that he attacked everyone he loves and knows), but he saw Jackson's death as an opportunity. It was an opportunity to create something beautiful out of tragedy. But all those feelings had been put to rest now. Lydia was all he'd ever wanted, and she didn't want him back - that was that. There was no point in lingering on it or letting himself be consumed by it.

And why was he dreaming about Derek? Stiles had never considered himself gay. Sure, mildly curious at one point - like the time he and Scott gave each other blowjobs - but that was years ago! Even if he was gay, Stiles would never choose Derek. No, Derek was an asshole. If it wasn't for Derek and his stupid family, none of this craziness would ever have happened. He couldn't deny that life was certainly more exciting now, though...

So, what if he really did like Derek? He was always there to save him, and he seemed to care in his own, messed up way. Maybe this could really be-

But before Stiles was able to finish that thought, he'd arrived at school. The usual crowd was swarming around the entrance to the halls that Stiles had come to know so well. There certainly were some bad memories here. Sadness, fear, and death were all things that he connected to Beacon Hills High now. So much had happened in such a small amount of time. And he could only hope that the new school year would be peaceful and happy.

Unfortunately, life had something completely different planned for him. As he walked up to the entrance to the school, a car pulled up behind him, squealing it's wheels as it stopped abruptly. Almost as quickly as he'd turned around to see what the noise was, a hand grabbed his shoulder. It was strong, definitely not human, but Stiles couldn't see who it was. The person was pushing him to the car. Students stared at this happening, perplexed but not completely surprised that something strange was happening.

"Get in the car, Stiles," said a familiar voice.  
The person pushed him around to the passenger side and opened the door for him. Finally, Stiles was free to see who it was.

"Isaac? What is this? What do you want?" Stiles said, his mouth hanging open slightly in confusion.

Isaac smirked and gestured to the passenger seat. "Derek wants to see you."

Stiles immediate reaction was to run, but suddenly he was overcome by curiosity. Slowly, he sat on the seat, and Isaac closed the door. What could Derek possibly want with him? And why was it so important that he went now? School was about to start, and there was no way he'd make it back for his class.

Isaac walked around the car and got into the driver's seat. He looked down at Stiles, who was lost in thought. Isaac chuckled and reached across Stiles, who flailed in shock.

"Seatbelt," Isaac said with a wink and a smirk. Stiles laughed nervously as Isaac put the car in gear and zoomed off through the parking lot, hardly slowing for crossing students. Stiles couldn't help himself - his imagination was running wild. He walked into Derek's house and Isaac would wait outside. Derek would immediately rip off his clothes and bend him over a table and fuck him senseless.

Stiles coughed and shifted in his seat to hide his growing erection. He really needed to stop thinking about this stuff. Was he making it obvious? Isaac seemed to be focused entirely on driving to Derek's. Stiles' mind wandered back to the fantasy.

Derek would be thrusting into him as hard as he could, and Stiles would feel his penis brushing his prostate - causing intense pleasure. Stiles had never had sex with anyone, let alone a man. But that didn't stop his mind from imagining what it would feel like to have an alpha's thick member inside him, thrusting with no mercy. He'd be screaming, and Derek would be whispering his name. Finally, Stiles would cum while Derek was inside him. Then, he'd pull out and finish on Stiles' face - and Stiles would lick it all up, not wasting a drop of his alpha seed.

Stiles came to again, realizing he'd been rubbing his erection through his pants. He looked over at Isaac, scared to death that he'd noticed. However, there was now music playing and Isaac still seemed focused on driving. Phew. No more of that. Apparently, he'd left his fantasy behind at the perfect time - Isaac was pulling up to Derek's house.

After putting the car into park, Isaac looked at Stiles. "Alright, buddy. Don't have too much fun in there."

Stiles eyes met Isaac's. Did he know something that Stiles didn't? What was he talking about? "Wh-what do you mean?" he stuttered.

"Calm down, Stiles. It was a joke," Isaac said calmly with a sly smile, "Now get in there. Whatever it is that Derek wants to talk to you about, it seemed serious."

Serious? What could Derek possibly want with him? And how could it be serious? Sure, there was an alpha pack in town, and yes, Erica and Brody hadn't been seen all summer; but what did that have to do with Stiles? He'd done research on werewolves because of Scott, but he'd never heard of an alpha pack.

Thoughts racing, Stiles unbuckled his seatbelt, opened the door, and slowly stepped out. Why? That's all he could think - why? Closing the door, Stiles shuffled towards Derek's door.

"Oh, and Stiles!" Isaac shouted from the open window of the car, "I wouldn't be making any jokes today. Derek's pretty on edge."

Stiles nodded. Great - his one defense against awkward, scary situations had now been disarmed. And that's exactly what this situation was: awkward and scary.

Inhaling deeply as Isaac sped off, Stiles stepped onto the threshold of the broken-down old house that Derek called home. He cleared his throat and raised a hand to knock, but as soon as he did, the door flew open. There stood Derek, shirtless and glistening with sweat.

Stiles could feel his penis begin to twitch as desire flooded his mind.

"Oh, uh... hi. You... uh... yeah, so, you w-wanted to see me?" Stiles tripped over the smallest of words. His mouth was watering as he let his eyes linger ever-so-slightly on Derek's muscular body.

Derek didn't even crack a smile. He simply grabbed Stiles by the arm and pulled him inside.

"Get in here," he growled as he pulled Stiles toward him, slamming the door behind them.


	2. Another Day In the Life of a Sidekick

Stiles' mind was racing as Derek gripped his arm firmly and pulled him inside. Was this it? What he'd dreamed about? Did he really want this? If something really did happen, what would it mean for the possibility of a future with Lydia? Her face flashed through his head. She was smiling, cheering him on at the lacrosse game. She was so proud. There was something there, he knew it. He could almost hear her saying the words.

'I love you, Stiles...'

Suddenly, the visions of Lydia turned to black, and there was Derek's face, in the place of hers.

'Stiles...'

Stiles was scared at first, but his fear gave way to a sort of excited feeling. Derek smiled, and continued to call his name.

'Stiles...'

"STILES!" Derek yelled, causing Stiles to snap out of it, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Stiles could feel his face turn red and burn in his embarrassment. He looked down, and tried to find an excuse for what had just happened, but every time he opened his mouth, nothing came out. Finally, he managed a "sorry". Derek gave him a look that seemed to be a strange mix of disgust and concern.

"Like I was saying - I need your help," he continued. Stiles looked directly into Derek's eyes, receiving another confused look from him. Stiles looked back down again, trying not to say something stupid. Isaac said Derek was in a mood, and he did not feel like being threatened or hurt for cracking a joke.

"I want Scott," Derek said seriously.

Stiles' head snapped up instantly, jealousy suddenly coursing through his veins. "What!?" he said, maybe just a little too loud. Realizing he'd made his jealousy too obvious, Stiles calmed down.

"I want Scott. The alpha pack has something planned, I know it. I haven't seen Erica or Boyd in months - they left me here with no pack and no help. My uncle is nowhere to be found," Derek said, his voice wavering a bit, "Isaac is here, but it's pretty obvious that he's not too keen on helping me by himself. So, I want Scott to be in my pack. This alpha pack is the biggest threat we've ever faced."

Stiles was incredibly disappointed. No matter how confused he was about the Derek situation, he had honestly expected something entirely different. He thought again of Lydia. Perhaps it was better that nothing was going to happen.

"And why did you need me for this? This is werewolf business, which I am obviously not," Stiles said, putting himself down.

Derek half-smiled and placed a hand on Stiles' shoulder, much more gently than when he had grabbed him earlier. "No, you aren't a werewolf. You're Stiles, and that's exactly why I need you."

Stiles' eyes widened in surprise, and he half-grimaced, half-smiled. "Gee, that almost sounded like a compliment," he began, "Maybe next time-"

Derek cut him off by roughly squeezing his shoulder. Stiles let out a tiny whimper. "Don't get used to it. I'm not much for giving compliments."

Stiles smirked. "You say that as if it's a surprise," he chuckled. To his dismay, Derek found the comment much less humorous than he did. He responded by grabbing Stiles' throat.

"ENOUGH joking around!" he said intensely, tightening his grip around Stiles' throat and pushing him against the wall. "You will go to Scott. Convince him that he should join my pack. And when you've done that, tell him to come to me. We have to take care of this as soon as possible, or else we're all dead."

Stiles pushed Derek's hand away after he loosened his grip a bit. "Dead?" he said, an uncomfortable smile spreading across his face. Derek must be joking. All Stiles' had wanted was for this year to be a normal school year. No monsters, no werewolf business, no creepy old men trying to kill everyone, no friends becoming enemies - none of that stuff. But it seemed that idea was about as far-fetched as his best friend becoming a werewolf, the most popular jock at school becoming a Kanima, and his best friend's girl turning into an evil, revenge-obsessed bitch with no regard for her friend's lives.

"Just get Scott. Tell him to meet me here tonight. And if he doesn't come, you can expect a visit from me. And it's not going to be a happy one. Got it?" Derek said, staring deep into Stiles' eyes.

Stiles licked his dry lips, stepping backward towards the door. "Yeah... got it."

"Good. Now get out," Derek said fiercely, looking as though he could eat Stiles alive right there.

Stiles could feel his mouth hanging open as he stood there, not moving an inch.

"NOW!" screamed Derek, teeth coming out and eyes glowing red.

"Right! Leaving!" Stiles stumbled out of the door, tripping over his own feet as Derek roared. He ran as quickly as he could down the stairs and into the trees. Realizing he had no mode of transportation, he began to walk in the general direction of school. Looking down at his watch, he realized he'd already missed two classes.

He cursed to himself and sped up his pace a bit, determined to make it to at least one of his classes. Stiles heard a rustling noise in the leaves behind him as he took large strides forward. He turned around to see what the sound was, but there was nothing there. As he turned back in the direction that he was walking, someone appeared directly in front of him.

"Jesus!" Stiles screamed, but calmed down a few seconds later. It was Isaac.

"Need a ride?" he smiled.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Thanks," said Stiles, his heart still racing slightly.

Isaac put his arm around Stiles' shoulder, and turned him the other direction, walking toward his car, which was parked in a clearing a couple of yards away. "Good, because I need to ask you something."

"Oh, GOD. Now YOU want something from me?" Stiles said, annoyed at the sudden interest that Derek and Isaac had taken in his "help".

"I don't need your help. I just have something to ask you," Isaac said calmly as he steered Stiles toward the car, and opened the door for him. He smiled as Stiles sat down in the passenger seat again, letting out an exasperated sigh. Isaac closed the door, walked around the front of the car, and took his place in the driver's seat. As he turned the keys in the ignition, he stared at Stiles.

"So, you can't say anything about this to anyone..." Isaac whispered, almost as if someone else was listening. He turned the wheel, driving the car towards the main road that led to Beacon Hills High.

"What is it?" Stiles asked, uninterested. He was sure it was some other sort of werewolf issue that he either could not answer or could not help with. Why did everyone assume that he was the go-to guy for this kind of thing?

"I like someone, and I need you to tell me whether or not to do something about it," Isaac revealed, glancing sideways at Stiles, who shifted in his seat. He was relieved that Isaac was asking for relationship advice rather than supernatural advice. Stiles' curiosity had been piqued.  
"Alright...who is it?" Stiles asked, a confused look on his face.

Isaac looked incredibly nervous. What could he possibly have to be nervous about? He was one of the most attractive guys at school and a WEREWOLF, for God's sake. He literally could not have one thing to be nervous about in this situation.

"You have to promise not to laugh at me, Stiles."

Stiles was starting to get kind of nervous. Normally, when people say that, it means there is some sort of crazy complication, and that is not something that Stiles felt like dealing with at the moment. He already had the Derek situation on his mind, which he was none too pleased about having to deal with in the first place.

"I promise!" Stiles said in a get-to-the-point sort of tone.

Isaac glanced at him sideways again. It was difficult for him to say it, obviously. But Stiles could tell that Isaac really felt something for whoever this was. This was a big deal to him.

"It's... It's Scott."

Stiles was shocked. First and foremost, he had no idea that Isaac was gay, let alone that he liked Scott.

"Look, I know it's weird. I'm not usually really open about my feelings or who I like. But something happened with Scott the day that Jackson became a werewolf. We were at the vet, and there was this sick dog," he reminisced, "Well, I'll spare you the details, but I feel like we really had a connection. There was something there, I know it."

Stiles was trying not to disappoint Isaac. However, he knew for certain that Scott had no interest in any sort of relationship, sexual or otherwise, with a male. All he cared about was Allison. Sure, they'd broken up, but he was waiting for her. He didn't see anyone but her that way, and he definitely didn't see Isaac that way.

"Isaac, look..." Stiles began. He was trying to let him down easy, but he looked over at Isaac. There he was, totally in love. He looked at Stiles excitedly and expecting a positive answer. It was clear that he really hoped that something could happen between them. "You know what, buddy? I've got to talk to him about something anyway. I'll see what I can do."

Isaac looked extremely happy. "Really? You'd do that for me, Stiles? I mean, I know we don't know each other very well, but I just didn't know who else to ask about this..."

"Don't even mention it. Anything to help out a friend. We may not know each other very well, but it was really brave of you to stay that night and help us stand up to Allison's grandfather," Stiles said, attempting to inject as much positivity as he could into his statement, "So, I'd be more than happy to help you."

Isaac thanked him again excitedly as they pulled up to the school. Stiles got out of the car. What was it about him that made people come to him for help? Was he really that approachable? And why was everything always about Scott? It's not that he was jealous of him, but it seemed like everything in Stiles' life revolved around Scott. But he didn't have time to think like that now - he had to find Scott and try to convince him to help Derek. Another day in the life of a sidekick.


	3. Awkward Confrontations

"No."

Stiles had heard the words leave Scott's mouth, but he didn't want to believe it. They were in the showers, washing off the sweat that they'd accumulated during lacrosse practice.

"What do you mean 'no'!?" Stiles said in disbelief, his voice cracking. He stared on as Scott washed himself, a blank expression on his face as he talked to Stiles.

"I'm not helping Derek. I told him that I'm not part of his pack, and that's that," Scott said firmly. Stiles sighed and continued soaping himself up. Scott continued talking, but Stiles attention drifted away from what he was saying. It probably wasn't anything important anyway. Maybe he'd started talking about Allison and how he thought they'd be getting back together soon. No, instead Stiles stared at Scott washing himself off. Soap and water dripped down his naked, tan body. He was muscular like Derek. In fact, his body looked a lot like Derek's. His nice chest, his cut abs, his 'v'...

His penis. Stiles was staring at Scott's penis. However, Scott was the last thing on his mind. He imagined that it was Derek he was looking at. Water dribbled slowly down the length of Scott's penis and dripped off onto the floor. He turned around to wash another part of his body, and Stiles saw his perfectly shaped ass. Then, there was that voice again.

'Stiles...'

It was Derek's voice. He was calling him - wanting him. Stiles stared on in silence, no longer washing himself. Suddenly, Scott yelled his name. Stiles snapped to, and realized that Scott had realized he was staring at him. "What the hell, man!?" Scott yelled.

"Oh, sorry!" Stiles said nervously, "I was just zoning out."

"Looks like you knew exactly what you were doing to me, Stiles," Scott said, motioning towards Stiles' now-stiff member. He was throbbing, and even now he could not stop thinking about Derek.

"Oh, no, sorry, I was uh... I was thinking about Lydia," he lied. Scott looked on in disbelief for a moment. But his expression soon changed to one of happiness as he poked fun at Stiles.

"Hey, well if you ever need you know, videos or anything, I found this great website-"

"Nooo, no, no. I'm good. I, uh, I've already got some saved on my computer," Stiles uttered awkwardly, looking the other way, his hard-on slowly going away. This was quite possibly one of the most awkward situations he'd ever been in. At this point, he just wanted these thoughts about Derek to stop.

Stiles and Scott finished showering and had moved on to the locker area. They began to get their things and get dressed for their next class, when Stiles suddenly remembered Isaac. How could he ask Scott about something like this? He already knew what his reaction would be, and he really didn't want to hurt Isaac.

"Hey, uh, Scott?" he began. Scott nodded in his direction, signaling that he was listening to what Stiles was saying. He resumed getting his things and putting them in his backpack. "So, I know someone who might have a sort of, uh... crush on you?"

Scott's face perked up excitedly. A wide smile took over his face. "Wait, really?" he said, expectant and surprised, "Who is it!?"

Stiles looked away, still wondering exactly how to say this without making it weird for Scott, Isaac, or himself. "It's not... Well, it's not anyone who you'd probably think." Scott looked on, waiting for the answer.

"It's... It's Isaac."

Scott's seemed much less taken aback than Stiles had imagined when he went over this scenario in his head. In fact, Stiles thought he seemed rather unsurprised. "So... That doesn't surprise you?"

Scott smirked. "Stiles, I know I'm not the smartest person, but I know when someone likes me. I could tell. I've known for a while, actually. I just don't know what to say to him. I mean, I'm not gay. Like, at all. And then there's Allison. Isaac and I could never be anything, but I don't want to hurt him. He's my friend."

Shit. How was Stiles supposed to tell Isaac all of this? Not only was he the messenger, now he had to be the heart-breaker, too? This was just unfair.

Scott and Stiles were now fully dressed. Stiles tried begging Scott one last time to help Derek to no avail. He wasn't having it.

"But he said we could all be in big trouble because of this alpha pack thing!" Stiles insisted. He grabbed Scott, who was about to walk out of the locker room door.

"Fine. I'll meet with him. But I'm not promising that I'll be in his pack or whatever. And I can't meet him tonight - it has to be tomorrow. Allison is going to help me with my homework tonight, and you know I have to keep my grades up to keep playing lacrosse. Coach said."

Stiles looked down at the ground. Well, a half-victory was better than nothing. He said goodbye to Scott and began walking to his next class. So, Scott wouldn't go to Derek tonight. That's not a big deal, right? I mean, as long as he's going to talk to him at least. Although, Derek seemed pretty serious about that threat he made. He said if Scott didn't come to him tonight, I could expect a not-so-friendly visit. That's just about the last thing he wanted right now.

* * *

It was night time now, and Stiles was sitting at home alone. His dad was out on duty, and he was trying to get homework done. He stared at the clock. It was already midnight, and he was exhausted. He had so many things to think about - how could he possibly get these assignments done? Not to mention being constantly afraid that Derek would pop in at any minute and kill him.

Stiles felt his consciousness drifting. The words he had typed on his computer screen began to blur and mix together. Sounds multiplied and pounded through his head, creating a calm buzzing noise that surrounded him. And suddenly, there was darkness.

Then, Stiles heard a noise, which woke him up instantly. It sounded as if a window had been broken downstairs. Unsure of what it was, he grabbed his lacrosse stick for defense, and crept to his door. Being as quiet as he possibly could, he slowly turned the door handle and cracked the door. To his surprise a red eye was directly outside. Stiles screamed and flailed backwards, throwing his lacrosse stick into his lamp, which fell and shattered. ****

Derek walked slowly into Stiles' room. He was in wolf form, and Stiles' knew that meant business.

"I gave you an ORDER, Stiles!" Derek growled angrily, coming within an inch of Stiles' face. Stiles was frightened for a moment, but quickly felt waves of anger surging over him.

"Yeah, well, I'm not a wolf! I don't take orders from anyone - except for my dad and occasionally Scott! But I definitely don't take them from YOU!" Stiles yelled, letting out a large burst of red-hot anger. He pushed Derek, who only took one step back from where he was. Stiles, realizing what he'd done jumped onto his bed and grabbed his lacrosse stick, ready to defend himself against a crazy, werewolf beatdown.

However, Derek didn't attack him. He simply stood there, a shocked look on his face. Stiles looked on in confusion, waiting for Derek to pounce.

"C'mon, bitch!" he yelled at Derek, shaking his lacrosse stick at his face.


	4. Home

Around 7 AM, sunlight began to flood into Stiles' room. It was impossible for him to sleep with any kind of light in the room, so he was awakened instantly. Stretching out, Stiles' felt something warm next to him. Suddenly, memories of what had happened last night came flooding into his mind.

* * *

"C'mon, bitch!" Stiles yelled at Derek, thrusting his lacrosse stick in his face to threaten him. However, instead of lunging at him as Stiles' had expected, Derek stood there, staring up at him as he stood on his bed, poised to dodge at any moment. Stiles thought about perhaps running out of the room to get away from Derek, but he knew he wasn't nearly fast enough to escape.

So, instead of running, he shook the stick again, attempting to egg Derek on. Maybe if he hit him over the head enough, he could knock him unconscious. "Well!? Why are you standing there?" Stiles said, annoyed and confused at Derek's out-of-character behavior, "Normally, you'd just hit me or threaten me."

"Stiles," Derek began, "I'm... I'm sorry."

Stiles was so shocked that he literally took two steps back. Derek Hale was sorry? What kind of alternate universe had he stumbled into? This couldn't be real. Was he dreaming again? He pinched himself to make sure. Nope, not dreaming.

"...sorry for what?" Stiles said finally, his mouth open, ready to spout off a joke to dispel the tension of the situation if Derek didn't answer.

"I'm sorry for the way that I've treated you," he said, "I know I've been sort of... controlling, and I'm sorry for that. I never realized how badly I'd acted towards you until you stood up to me just now. I know it must have taken a lot for you to do that, me being a wolf and all. I mean, I could have ripped you to pieces at any moment..."

Stiles gulped loudly, realizing how scared he really was of Derek.

"...But you weren't having it. So, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way that I speak to you. It's just that I'm dealing with so much... I lost my entire family. Then, my pack deserted me. I have no one. I guess when you have no one to care about you for so long, you start to become a little cold..."

Stiles couldn't believe what he was hearing. Derek was apologizing for the way he acted. What the hell was going on? Then, out of nowhere, Derek put his hands to his face. He turned away from Stiles, embarrassed, and began to cry.  
"I'm sorry. You must think I'm so weak. This isn't me," Derek said, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Stiles was at a loss. What should he do? Should he comfort Derek, or just let him cry it out and leave? It was all happening so fast. Derek turned around and looked at Stiles again, his eyes red. Tears were still streaming down his face. "I'm sorry, Stiles," he said, regaining the authority his voice usually portrayed, "I'll leave."

Derek turned and began to walk out of Stiles' room. In a split decision, Stiles stepped off of the bed and yelled after him.

"Hey, wait!"

Derek turned around and looked at Stiles, his sad eyes burning into Stiles' mind.

"Wait... Come back... Please," Stiles said slowly and calmly, feeling out the situation. He stepped forward as Derek walked toward him. Neither of them knew what to think or what was going to happen, but in this moment they needed each other. Stiles also began to cry, thinking of all the things that he and the ones he loves had been through over the past year.

"Please..." Stiles said as he and Derek embraced each other, "I need you. I need you."

He nuzzled his wet face into Derek's chest as Derek kissed his forehead and embraced him tighter. His strong arms made Stiles feel safe. That was a rare thing these days. But in Derek's arms, Stiles felt safe. All the sadness, all the worry, all the hate... It was all gone.

"Stiles, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," Derek whispered lovingly as he pulled Stiles' face up by his chin to look into his eyes. "Please, please forgive me."

Stiles didn't even have to think. He held no ill will against Derek - not now. Perhaps the reason he'd hated Derek so much in the past was because he knew that deep down he loved him. He had hated him because of the internal struggle he caused. But now, standing here in Derek's arms, there was nothing in the world that Stiles' wanted more than to be with him.

"I forgive you," Stiles said calmly, "I forgive you."

Derek looked deep into his eyes. Stiles knew that Derek could feel exactly what he was feeling at this moment. "Stiles..." Derek said.

But there were no more words that he could say to explain how he was feeling. All Derek knew was that he had never felt this way about anyone before. He'd been denying it for quite a long time, just as Stiles had. Gently, lovingly, Derek leaned in to kiss Stiles. When their lips met, it became clear to both of them: this was right. This was meant to be.

Derek tightened his grasp around Stiles' thin body, pulling him even for a deeper kiss. Stiles was reminded of the dreams he'd been having. However, he knew that this was different. This wasn't just physical... This was something more. He'd never once felt so close to another person. He'd never felt so... in love?

Eventually, Derek pulled Stiles' clothing off, as well as his own. Their bodies entangled, exploring every inch of each other. This was all so new to both of them. One moment, Derek was kissing Stiles' neck, the next he was pulling Stiles on top of him.

Stiles held on tight to Derek as he slowly entered him. Being a virgin, it was very painful for him. But for some reason, it didn't matter. Stiles just wanted to be closer to him. He wanted to feel him inside. He wanted to experience this with him.

Derek pushed in and out of Stiles, feeling himself lose control every so often. Stiles called out his name and clawed at his back as he pushed in as deep as he could go.

"I'm the wolf here, remember?" Derek said with a smile, slowing his pace to let Stiles adjust a bit. Stiles opened his mouth to reply, but he had nothing - no witty response, no jokes. He simply held Derek tighter and kissed him.

Some time later, Derek finished inside Stiles. Soon after, he helped the Stiles finish, meeting the hot, white stream with his mouth. Derek laid himself next to Stiles and kissed him deeply one more time. They were both covered in sweat and incredibly exhausted.

"You're mine now," Derek said sleepily, eyes slowly closing. Stiles stared at him. He couldn't think of a time since his mother died that he'd been this happy. Soon, his vision began to blur and he fell asleep in Derek's warm, sheltering arms.

* * *

In absolute disbelief, Stiles' removed the covers from the warmth that he felt next to him.

There he was - Derek Hale, laying in his very own bed. He sat there for quite awhile, watching Derek sleep, his muscular body rising and falling with every breath. What did this mean? Would Derek still feel the same when he woke up, or would he just be the same old Derek? Did he really mean what he said?

Finally, around 7:50 AM, Derek began to wake up. He turned over, obviously confused, forgetting that he'd stayed at Stiles'. But as soon as he saw Stiles innocent, smiling face, he felt at home.

"Good morning, sleepy wolf," said Stiles with a sort of admiration in his voice.

Derek laughed at his horrible attempt at being funny and sat up. Without saying a word, he pulled Stiles close and kissed him. This obliterated any fears that Stiles had about the previous night.

Looking at the clock, he realized that he was going to be late for class. "Oh shit!" Stiles said, stumbling out of bed. Derek smiled at him from the bed as he ran around the room, attempting to get dressed. Finally, when he'd put together an outfit that worked (except for the mis-matched socks), Stiles grabbed his lacrosse stick and his backpack. He walked toward the bedroom door, ready to leave, but turned around before he did.

"Derek, I..." he began quickly.

"I know," Derek said, understanding right away. He smiled his big, toothy smile and walked to Stiles. He kissed him on his forehead, and embraced him one more time. Again, Stiles felt completely at home. But he really had to get to school! He broke the embrace, stuttered out an awkward goodbye and ran downstairs.

As he passed through the kitchen, his father stood up from the table. "Stiles!" he said loudly, causing Stiles to jump and run into a wall.

"Jesus! You scared me! What?" Stiles said hurriedly, trying to leave.

His father gave him a disapproving look. The kind of look when someone knows something they shouldn't know. The kind of look that someone would give if they walked in on their son sleeping naked with a werewolf.

"We need to talk."


End file.
